Misery Business
by phoebe4448
Summary: one shot based on the song mesery business by Paramore. inu/kag


Summery: this is a inuyasha/kagome fanfic based on the song misery business by Paramore it is set is modern times oneshot I'

Summery: this is a inuyasha/kagome fanfic based on the song misery business by Paramore it is set is modern times oneshot I'm not good at summary's so just read it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. As much as I would love to I just don't. I also do not own the words or music to misery business by Paramore.

**Character Summery:**

Kagome is a famous singer.

Inuyasha is Kagome's best friend.

Kikyo is Inuyasha's slut of a girlfriend.

Kagome likes Inuyasha.

Inuyasha likes Kagome but won't admit it.

Kikyo hates Kagome because she sees how Inuyasha looks at her.

Kagome still thinks about the time they came **THIS** close to getting together.

Inuyasha hallway's thinks about that **ONE** kiss he and Kagome shared.

Kikyo sometimes thinks about how she stole Inuyasha back before it could got too far.

**End of Character Summary**

**Start of Story**

_Backstage._

"Hey Inuyasha can you hand me that hairbrush?" Kagome asked her long time best friend.

"Sure no problem."

"Okay well I better get out there. Enjoy the show!"

"I will."

_After the concert._

_Kagome's thought's_

_**Inuyasha's thought's**_

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in their booth at their diner. They had been coming here for years but as a rule only they were aloud to go to it they could not bring anyone else. It was there place. Their other rule was that as long as they were eating they could not talk until they were done. Don't ask why it was just a ritual they came up with when they were little.

_It's been 8 month's since that almost hook-up why can't I just get over it._

_**God I want to kiss her right now so badly. Why can't I just break up with Kikyo.**_

_He looks so hot tonight. No brain. Bad brain. Do NOT think these thought's!!_

_**Okay it's decided I will break up with Kiky tonight and then tell Kagome how I feel.**_

_Ugh!! I can't live like this anymore I don't care if it ruins our friendship I have to tell him I can't live this lie any longer!! I'll do it first thing tomorrow._

_**No more lies! I am going to tell her first thing tomorrow!!**_

_The next day at 10:00a.m._

Inuyasha started to bang as hard as he could on the front door of Kagome's apartment when the door finally opened.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here!?"

He took a deep breath and said, "I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay, come on in I have something I need to tell you to but you can go first."

"Kagome I broke up with Kikyo last night. I broke up with Kikyo last night because I want to be with you. I'm in love with you."

Kagome stood there for a second stunned and then burst into a fit of giggles all the while gasping out the words, "Oh…my…GOD…that's…what…I…was…gonna…say!!" she couldn't stop laughing as she added, "besides… the…thing…about…Kikyo!!"

Inuyasha just stared at her for a second a little stunned at her reaction to what he said until the meaning of her words caught up to him. When realized that she just basically told him she loved him to he grabbed her up his arms, which made her hysterical laughing stop immediately, and kissed her.

This kiss was sweet and pure and everything she had remembered and more.

As their lips moved against each others Kagome could feel his tongue against her lips asking for entry and she was more than happy to grant it. This was the happiest day of either of their lives.

_On stage Kagome singing her new song with Kikyo in the audience two weeks later_

"Okay I wrote this song about this song about this love triangle thing that is no longer a love triangle I'd like to dedicate this song to Kikyo the whore of the story."

"_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good."

**THE END.**


End file.
